


How Far Would You Go?

by ICantBelieveImDoingThis (Resmiranda)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Fingering, I Don't Even Know, I had a dream, M/M, No seriously this is the worst premise ever, Nothing happened but I woke up and made something happen, One Shot, Random humor, Smut, Where did my brain get this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/ICantBelieveImDoingThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Levi is willing to go pretty far to protect a young Eren.</p><p>The premise is total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Would You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a week ago I had a dream that very young Eren was being guarded by Levi as they made their way through the woods, but he got kidnapped, and it turned out Erwin did it, and Levi was willing to go to some pretty drastic lengths to ensure Eren's safety. Now, I woke up before anything actually happened to Levi, but then my mind kind of ran wild... This is the result. The plot is so cracked out that it should probably be pwp, but apparently I need a context (even an exceedingly lame one) to write smut. If you don't like Levi/Erwin sexy times, abandon fic now.
> 
> Please be gentle with me.
> 
> These characters are based off of Hajime Isayama's characters in Shingeki No Kyojin and all credit for that goes to him.
> 
> Don't mistake that for me saying that my versions of these guys are perfectly in character. They aren't. Not even close. *laughs*

Eren was a young boy. I didn't know where he had come from. Neither did he. And even though I was undoubtedly an asshole most of the time, I wasn't  _so_ much of an asshole that I'd leave a kid who couldn't be over eight to fend off the brutalities of the world by himself. Of course, riding next to me was hardly the safest place to be - there were too many people who'd like to see my head on a platter - but I made the decision that I would lead him through the villages that dotted the countryside and the large forest between where I found him and the city that was my goal. Certainly there would be an orphanage or some kind family who would take the brat off my hands.

I glanced behind me at the little boy following dutifully on the pony I had purchased for him in one of the towns now far behind us. It was a stroke of luck that he could ride. He could be a little shit sometimes, but in truth I had developed a fondness for the kid. We'd only been together for a few weeks, but the kid had wormed his way into my heart quickly. After the fifth straight night in a row of him coming to snuggle up next to me in the night, I finally gave up reprimanding him and just accepted that I enjoyed the warmth of the little body snuggled up next to me. I felt protective of him. He was naïve. He didn't know the coldness of the world yet. The coldness I knew far too well. I wanted him to hold onto that innocence for as long as was possible.

I didn't want to admit it to myself - I knew it was something that couldn't be helped - but I would probably miss the brat once I dumped him in the city.

Suddenly I heard a hiss and felt a chill. I looked behind me, only to find Eren's pony empty.

 _Shit_.

I reigned my horse in, panic filling my chest and my mind churning furiously. I shouldn't have let Eren ride his own steed through this forest. I should have known it would be too easy for enemies to get to him. There was only one person, however, who could pluck a child from his saddle with little more than a hiss.

"Shit." I said the word aloud this time as a low nausea settled in my gut and I collected the reigns of Eren's pony and charged in the direction of the last man I wanted to see.

 

***

 

With great hesitance, I slipped into the cottage I had sincerely hoped to never view again. It was a sturdy, but small thing in a small clearing in the forest. Eren had been taken just as the light was fading, and night was now heavy under the canopy of trees. The door to the place wasn't locked, and I hadn't expected it to be. There weren't a whole lot of people stupid enough to try to break in. And, yes, that did say something about me, and the attachment I had formed to that stupid brat. I was nervous. There would be a price to pay for this. There always was.

I quietly padded down the hallway, cracked open the door I knew led to his bedroom, and slid in.

His reaction was instantaneous, a hulking blonde form rising out from underneath the covers. I fell to my knees the moment he moved, my hands lifted up in surrender. I had decisively shoved my pride aside the moment I'd decided to come here.

"Erwin, please," I begged as he rose, fully clothed, from the bed, "I'm not here to fight you. I just want the young boy that was with me back."

He barked a laugh at that. I wasn't surprised, so I changed tactics, pathetically desperate to save Eren no matter what it took.

"Please trade my life for the boy's."

That one gave him pause for a moment, before he replied, "And why should I do that, Levi?"

I had no desire to play games with him, and no real answer for him either. "Please," I repeated, "Let me trade my life for the boy's."

Erwin leaned down and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. I made no resistance, though I did not avert my gaze. He had a dangerously mischievous look to his eyes that I did not like at all, but before I had time to ponder what he could be thinking, surprisingly soft lips were pressed to mine.

I should have reacted with disgust. Kissing was completely unsanitary. But it had been a long time. Far too long. My body pressed into that kiss, returning it like a thirsty man who had finally found water. I was willing to do anything to save Eren, and if that meant giving up my body, I would do it. With a bit of guilt, I acknowledged that part of me hoped I would have to. Erwin's kiss was waking up something inside of me far better left asleep. After a moment, Erwin broke the kiss.

"Alright," he said, "I will release the boy, and even let you keep your life, but you have to let me break your toes."

Why the hell he wanted to break my toes, I didn't know. There was a reason I steered clear of the sadistic bastard these days. But if it meant the boy's safety, so be it. Erwin was cruel, but he made good on promises, for better or for worse.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, already anticipating the pain. He went to fetch a small mallet that was laying on his desk like he had planned for this - for all I knew, he did - and brought it into position over my toes, seeming to think that removing my boots wouldn't be necessary to deal the damage he intended. I didn't doubt that he could.

"Wait," I said firmly, a little afraid and trying to buy some time before I would be unable to walk. "If you do this first, I won't be able to please you." It was an offer, and being afraid and buying time may not have been my only motivations either, but I wasn't about to admit that to myself, yet.

Erwin lifted an eyebrow at my words, but the dark, mischievous, look returned quickly. I sincerely hoped going down this path would end with him liking me enough to not break my toes. With our history, I couldn't be sure that was possible, but I could hope. It was a gamble, and one that could be just as painful, but if he enjoyed it, it would be easier to recover from this than broken bones - though I might not be able to walk for a while, all the same.

"Follow me," he said, and led me out his door and further down the hallway to another, smaller, bedroom. Once inside, he made no pretense of formality, waving his hand towards the bed and saying, "Get on the bed. Strip."

I did as I was told, moving over to position myself on the bed and deftly removing my clothing, folding each article and placing it neatly beside my boots and gear on the side of the bed. I couldn't seem to make up my mind if I was nervous or excited. I certainly wouldn't have elected to end up in this position if I had the choice of simply walking out with Eren, but that wasn't an option, and if this could serve as a replacement to broken toes... Well, there were worse prices. The desire that had awoken from the earlier kiss remained, and I would have been lying if I claimed that all of my anticipation was of the nervous variety.

"Lay back," Erwin commanded. I did as told once again as he moved to a chest of drawers, opening the top one and withdrawing a vial of oil from inside. He uncorked it and poured a bit onto his fingers before replacing the stopper and setting it on a small table next to the bed. He came to kneel in front of me on the bed, giving my body an appreciative once over before lowering one of his hands to the rim of my anus, and gripping my cock with the other. He gave my shaft a few languorous strokes, coaxing it to life. A sweet pleasure that I hadn't felt in years - the kind that only the hand of another can give you - traveled like electricity up my body, and I arched a bit into his hand as he picked the pace of his strokes up a bit.

I had no warning when he unceremoniously pushed a digit all the way inside of me in one fluid motion, and I let out a hiss of pain. It burned.

"So tight," he commented. "This your first time?"

"It's been a while," I ground out while he worked his finger inside of me. The pain was just beginning to fade a little when he added a second finger, the burning returning with renewed vigor.

"Mm!" I muffled my pained shout as he pushed all the way in.

He slowly thrust the two fingers in and out a few times, then began scissoring. "If you're wondering why I'm taking the time to do this," he said, "It's because I don't like how bloody it gets when you don't." He added a third finger. It hurt too, but not as much as the first two. My body was finally relaxing, the burn reduced to a smolder. With all three fingers in, he began thrusting deeper and twisting his fingers inside me. It started to feel good and I let out a low groan of pleasure. "That," he continued, "and you never get to hear nice sounds like that." He quickly rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock after saying that, and I had to bite back another whimper of gratification. Erwin seemed to like that, and sped up his thrusts. Out of nowhere, a jolt of ecstasy traveled through my body like a bolt of lightening. This time the noise I let out was a high pitched note of pleasure.

"Oh?" Erwin seemed amused. "What a pretty sound. I think I'd like to hear that again."

He kept working his fingers at the same angle, sending spike after spike of pleasure flashing through me.

"Mmm-ah... Uh-uh...mm!" My voice was one continuous stream of grunts and groans, punctuated with little cries. Without the context, someone listening in might actually have mistaken the sounds as someone taking a particularly difficult shit.

Suddenly, Erwin pulled out, and I heard his zipper go. I took the few moments of reprieve to pant, trying to catch my breath and steel myself for what was to come. I heard the stopper pop once again and the wet sound of him coating himself. The bottle thumped against the table, and then he was aligning his body with mine.

I lifted my head off of the pillow I had been laying against to look up at him, and he met my gaze, eyes boring into me the entire time as he slowly pushed in. I gritted my teeth. It was uncomfortable, but he had prepared me well. His girth wasn't much more than that of his fingers, and I adjusted quickly, giving a small nod that was more for myself than for him. It wasn't until he started moving that I realized that, whatever I had been mentally prepared for, it wasn't this. He had been pretty slow and gentle up to that point, but this was hard, fast, rough, and was making me come completely undone. I couldn't even remember how to restrain my voice as he pounded into me, deeply and perfectly. I cried out on almost every thrust.

In the time before the notion of sex had become more disgusting than I could bear, I had never had it this good. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have stopped.

"Ah!" Was suddenly ripped from my throat as my length was touched. In that instant I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and whined with the effort it took to constrain myself.

Erwin suddenly stopped, and I looked up at him, dazed and a little betrayed. He chuckled and leaned forward, breath ghosting over my ear as he said, "Don't keep those pretty sounds to yourself now, Levi. Let me hear exactly how good you feel when I make you come." My dick twitched at that alone. I was so close to the edge it was painful.

"Move." My voice was so broken I hardly recognized it.

Erwin smirked and then proceeded to do just that; in return, I moaned with abandon for him, though it was just a few thrusts before the white hot heat in my groin shot out with my loudest cry yet, tapering off into a squeak that I couldn't bring myself to care about even if I wanted to. I went limp with utter exhaustion as Erwin held my hips and kept going at it. For the first time, I noticed the wet slap of skin against skin and the short grunts Erwin made as he fucked me. Finally, he let out a long moan as he spilled inside of me, and even in my haze, I wrinkled my nose in disgust, remembering why it had been so long since I'd done something like this.

He pulled out, I laid still, and a long silence stretched between us.

"So, you still gonna break my toes?" I finally asked, not particularly caring what the answer was anymore. I was too spent to feel any emotions.

"No, you're going to have enough trouble walking as it is," he replied simply. "When it becomes a decent hour I'll wake the kid up and he can leave. You can leave, too, if you're up for it." His words were relieving, I was sure. I just couldn't feel it yet. All I wanted was to wash up and go to sleep.

"Could you bring me a wet towel?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. "I suppose it's the least I could do for such good service. That was much more satisfying than breaking your toes." I just grunted as he walked out of the room, already beginning to feel some pain set in from the overextension of muscles I hadn't used in years.

Erwin came back and threw the wet cloth at me, before coming to my side and leaning over to speak in my ear once again.

"Oh, and Levi, you'd better keep a good eye on that kid because if you don't, you'll have to pay twice as much next time to get him back."

And with that threat and that promise, Erwin left me alone. I wasn't sure if it made me more anxious than ever, or more reluctant to ditch the brat once we reached the city. Whether good or bad, only one word would stay in my head as I mulled over his words:

_Fuck._  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry; I know that was random as hell, but you know how dreams pull stuff out of nowhere, right? I mean, seriously, in a nutshell: "let me break your toes with a hammer and I'll give you your kid back," "no, I'd rather seduce you." I'm laughing at myself right now, so feel free to do so, too. Heck, if that's all this fic is good for, I'll be happy because then at least some enjoyment was had, right?!
> 
> Like I said, I just took the very sparse plot elements from my dream and used them as a smut excuse, basically. BTW, this is my first go at fanfiction, and I have no clue where this came from because I don't even like the Erwin x Levi ship. Feel free to leave comments, but please don't be mean! Even though I know this is awful, I'm mortified enough already, so I'd rather not hear about how terrible you think it is, unless it is done with great fondness. Or something like that. And even if this is the worst thing you've ever read, thanks for giving it a shot, anyway! I'll try to improve. And probably not use my dreams as a basis anymore. Lol. <3


End file.
